


Coming out of the booth

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger get a little dirty in the studio but not without consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the booth

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny provided by [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/)**kiitos13**.

  
It was hot and hard and intense and not to mention inappropriate. And Digger loved it. He loved when Sam was rough with him, he loved being shoved against a wall and being fucked hard, the fact that they could be caught any second only turned him on more.

Neither of them were particularly hiding their relationship, they weren’t really worried they’d get into trouble if someone found out but they also didn’t feel like announcing it out loud.

For now it was their little dirty secret.

Digger had always fantasized about doing it in a vocal booth, he was sure the acoustics would be incredible. And so, when one day he was left alone in the studio with Sam while the others when to get them all something to eat he saw the perfect oppoturnity to find that out. And Sam didn’t need much persuading, all he had to do was straddle his lap and kiss him just so, use one of his childishly begging voices and bat his eyelashes and ask and Sam was already picking him up and carrying him into the booth, accidentally tripping a mic stand in his rush to get Digger squished against a wall.

It was loud and rough and dirty and they both loved it.

They finished just in time to return to their seats when the others got back, both with ridiculous smirks on their faces that they just couldn’t quite hide.

But little did they know, someone had forgotten the recording button on.

When they started reviewing their tapes from the day, the room was suddenly filled with loud moaning and panting and a choruses of _Ohgod fuckyes harderbaby ohSamyesyesyes harder!_

Sam and Digger could only stare at each other, completely shocked and horrified looks on their faces as the others burst out laughing.

They would never hear the end of it and this resulted in many upon many inside jokes within the band. But that was all that changed. Neither of them was treated differently and no one had anything against them being together, just as long as they promised to try to keep the bedroom stuff in the bedroom, or at least out of the demo tapes.


End file.
